Big Time Sister
by 64LiLrEd64
Summary: Kendall just broke up with Jo. When Carlos' sister comes to the palm woods, could it be something more for Kendall, or will he ruin it? And what will Carlos think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok, my first big time rush story! This will probably be my longest chapter, but yeah! Plz review, I only update for reviews!**

**Kendall's POV**

I lean down to put my head on my hands. My break-up with Jo. I still couldn't believe it. We were so perfect. And then sooner than you think, you realize you can't trust each other. Just then, I heard someone come in the door.

"Kendall?" It was James,who just got back from the pool, "Are you _still_ upset?"

He said _still_ as if he was getting annoyed at me. And the break-up happened this morning.

"Well, James, we did date for 6 months. And unlike you, I actually _want_ to have a serious relationship," I said.

James sighed. "Look, I know you do, but you are 16. Why don't you just have some fun? Like me!"

I glared at him. James began talking again. " I know you loved her. But, if you couldn't-, well you broke up with her because you thought she was flirting with other guys, right? And she thought that you were spending too much time with us anyways. That just goes to show that...It didn't work out!"

"No duh, James!" I yelled at him.

"No,Kendall,"James said,"Don't grieve over her. You broke up because it didn't work. That means she was just wrong for you. There will be other girls."

I thought about that. I guess that's true. I mean, if Jo really was the one, we wouldn't of had trust issues, or a limited amount of time together, or that huge fight this morning. "She was always really naggy anyways, too, right?" I asked him, trying to make myself feel better.

"That's the spirit, Kendall!" James said and came over to slap me on the back. I smirked at him, even though it hurt. But, thats the way I needed to think, feel, and act, in order to get over Jo.

"Wait, James, where's Carlos and Logan?" I asked. I saw them this morning, after my break-up. I think they purposely left so they couldn't hear me complain.

"They are at the pool. They left so they wouldn't get to here you complain," James told me.

Great...

"Well," I said proudly," They can come over now, because I am officially getting over...Jo."

Ha! I said it! This day could get better, I thought to myself.

"Yes!" James pumped his fist in the air," So, does that mean you're ready to hit the clubs...and the girls,"he said smirking.

I laughed. This was James, the party type, always wanting a good time, or ride.

"No, James," I told him matter-of-factly,"I already told you. I still want a good girlfriend."

His face drooped. "But, Kendall, you're my best mate! You are, like, _supposed_ to do this stuff with me. It doesn't look good if girls see a wolf with out his pack..."He pointed out to me.

I got off the couch I was sitting on and walked over to the kitchen where I could see James stuffing his face with snacks.

"God,James, slow down. And anyways, Carlos wouldn't have worked?" I asked smiling, though I knew the answer.

James thought about it. "He's so shy around girls. Eventually he'd get so nervous he would have a panic attack." We both laughed at that. I looked at him, prepared to say something else, but James caught my eye and started before I could.

"And Logan,"he said,"don't even get me started on Logan."

We both chuckled. "He doesnt even like parties. He wouldn't go," James said, as if he couldn't believe it.

I pointed my finger at him. "That's your fault, you know," I said.

James looked at me innocently.

"Ever since you took Logan to that party last year, got him completely drunk, and humiliated him in front of like, 200 people, he never _wants _to go to a party." I lauged at him.

"Ok, you make it sound so bad," James said, "He probably doesn't even remember too much. It was _fun_ for him. He had a great time...until he woke up the next morning."

I remembered Logan throwing up over and over until we ran out of baskets. "You are the worst friend ever, you know that right?" I asked.

"Sure," was all he said. Then we both cracked up laughing. The door then opened, and Carlos and Logan came in.

"Wazzup Gustavo's _dogs?" _They both smirked and ran for their bedrooms to change out of their pool clothes.

"Hey!" James yelled through the bedroom,"that goes for you guys, too!"

They both came out when they were finished. "We know," Logan said," We were just messing with you. So Kendall..."he said cautiously. "Don't worry," I told him, "I'm getting over Jo faster than I thought." Logan and Carlos both let out a huge sigh of relief.

Then, Carlos ran and jumped on the couch. I went to sit down next to him. James was done eating...finally, and went to comb his hair.

Logan, came and sat in the living room with us.

Carlos looked at me. And kept looking at me, as if he wanted me to say something.

"Carlos, what are you-"

"Don't you know what day it is?" he asked. Logan sighed.

James said," Nooooo." He finished combing and walked to sit down by the rest of us.

"What day is it?" James asked.

Carlos looked at James and I, dissapointed. "Aria is coming today!"

James and I exchanged confused looks.

"My baby sister!" Carlos yelled, "Is coming any minute now!"

I remembered now. "Ohhhhh,"I said, "Sorry Carlos, I completely forgot." Carlos was even more dissapointed.

James still didn't even remember.

Logan spoke,"He has been talking about it all day." Then he stuffed a pillow in his face.

"Well,"Carlos explained," I haven't seen her since we came to the palmwoods. She's my baby sister! I'm just excited, that's all."

I remembered Aria from when we were kids. So I got confused. "Just to make sure,"I asked Carlos,"Aria _is_ _not_ a baby, right?"

James perked up, "I remember! Ok,ok, continue talking."

"She's my baby sister-"Carlos started.

"How old is she?" Logan asked, taking the pillow off his face.

"Fifteen,"stated Carlos. We all just stared at Carlos. James said,"She's fifteen? I remember playing with her when we were little but she was so small, I thought she was...well, I didn't think she was only a year younger than us! Is she hot?"

We all slowly looked at Carlos. When you know Carlos, you know he has a protective side. And that's somewhere you don't want to go. Especially when it's about his "baby sister" who's actually fifteen.

Carlos slowly said, "Don't you even think about her like that!" Logan and I pushed Carlos back and told him that he has nothing to worry about. James might not even like her.

"Carlos, Im sorry,"James said," I forgot how protective you were of your 'baby sister'." He put air quotes around 'baby sister'.

Carlos cooled down a bit. I turned to look at him. "Carlos, why do you call Aria your baby sister, when she's a year younger than all of us? I mean, does she like it when you call her that?" Everyone else looked at Carlos for an answer.

Carlos looked at his hands. "No, she doesn't mind it. She's just so sweet and has always been my...baby sister. I always feel like I have to- I just," he stopped. But Logan cut in.

"We know, Carlos. You care about her. She's your family. You wouldn't be Carlos if you didn't have your mushy side." Carlos smiled at that, and we all laughed.

We all heard a knock at the door. Carlos spoke nervously,"Ok guys, um, be nice, this could be-well just, yeah," he sighed and opened the door. The first thing that happened, was we all heard Carlos scream,"Aria!" and gave her a big hug. By the time we all looked to see Carlos' "baby sister", we all let out the same noise.

"Whoa." Aria had dark brown eyes,tan skin, dark brown hair that went to just below her chest, and she was short just like Carlos. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen outside the movies.

"Carlitos!" she yelled. Then she looked at all of us. "Oh my god! I've missed all of you." Then surprisingly she hugged each of us. Well, just like Carlos, she had that bubbly personality.

I looked at Logan and James expressions. When Logan was hugged, he mouthed, "She's so pretty!" I nodded.

By the time she hugged James, he blurted out something he should not have. "Wow, you are one hot latino, aren't you!" Carlos pulled Aria away. He gave James a deadly glare, but he didn't want to get in a fight with Aria right there.

"I uhh- I didn't-" James stuttered. I couldn't help but smile. Aria caught Carlos' glare. "Oh Carlos, you are so protective! Don't worry, I would never go out with James."

Logan and my mouths dropped open. "Uh, wait, hold up now!" James said. Aria spoke up," James...I thought you were gay."

Ok, now all of us just started laughing. James, said," What! I'm not gay! How could you-"

"Don't worry, I know you're not,"Aria said," I thought you were. A while ago. But, Carlos told me you weren't so...I'm so sorry. I don't want to offend you."

Wow, Aria was so nice. She is definitely Carlos' sister.

James, who looked clearly offended, was about to yell. But Logan stopped him. "Uhh, he accepts your apology, Aria, just don't tell him that story again." He guided James into another room to keep him occupied.

"Well I have to go see if they need anything," I said," It was nice meeting you...again, Aria."

"You too!"she said," I have to go unpack. But I will be back!" she opened the door to go to her hotel room. Carlos spoke up as soon as she left," So do you like her?"

It was not hard to answer that question. "Yeah! I mean, she's so nice. And wow, you didn't tell me she was so pretty Carlos!" He frowned at that last part.

"I just hope James doesn't...do something stupid," Carlos said quietly.

"Actually Carlos, considering what just happened between her and James, I doubt anything will happen between them."

His face lit up. I gestured for him to follow me into the living room. Logan and James were watching tv.

Logan saw us, and said," Carlos, your sister is amazing."

James muttered something. "Uhh, what was that James?" I asked him.

"I can't believe she thought I was gay!" he yelled.

"James, if you make a move-"Carlos warned him.

"Don't worry, Carlos. I can't date a girl who thought I was gay. That's just weird. So don't worry."

Carlos squealed. "Yes! So, let's just enjoy the time we have with her, ok?"

Oh I will, Carlos, I certainly will.

**A/N- How'd you like it? And Kendall actually does want a relationship, so he won't be a player.**

**Plz review! I won't update, unless I get lots of reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thx mikichan21 for my first review! You are the reason I did this chapter! I still need more reviews though to keep going!**

**Kendall's POV(The next morning)**

Ok, so I was definitley planning on getting to know Aria better. She was so...perfect. Maybe, we would be even better than Jo and I were. The problem is getting Carlos to agree with it. He should know that I wouldn't do anything stupid, right? Ughh, I paced around my room. When a guy tries to go after his best friend's sister, it usually doesn't end well. I needed to talk to him right now.

I opened up my bedroom door. When I walked out, my mom and Katie were in the kitchen. I had to get them out. No way was I going to let them know what I was up to.

"Hey guys," I tried to say casually," Good morning."

My mom barely looked up from the breakfast she was making. "Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"

The rest of the guys just continued playing LIFE, the board game. Katie was finishing up on some homework. Apparently everyone was used to this casual morning conversation.

"Yeah, I slept pretty good,"I answered," Um, hey mom I heard Mr. Bitters wanted to talk to you about..." I tried to think of a good excuse.

"About Katie's unfinished homework lately?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry, I have a meeting with her teacher in a few minutes," she gave Katie a serious look," Mr. Bitters told us yesterday that if Katie didn't get her grades up, we'd be kicked out of the palmwoods."

"Well then you guys better get going then!" I started to push them out the door. I wasn't concerned about the being kicked out part, because Gustavo would never allow that since we've been doing great in the music industry lately, and plus, my mom would totally work it out.

"Uhh, Kendall, we still have some time left!" my mom yelled.

"Yeah but, mom, I'm really worried about this. Can't you please go now?" I asked innocently. She looked at me confused and then put a comforting hand on my cheek.

"Oh of course, Kendall! I will be right back," she grabbed her bag,"Katie let's go!"

Katie gave me a glare as she walked past me and out the door. Not my fault she actually had this meeting.

As soon as they left, I walked toward the guys.

"Awesome! I got twins!" Carlos exclaimed. All the guys moaned and rolled their eyes.

"That's the third time!" James said. Carlos snickered. "Jealous?" he asked.

"Ok,ok,"I said trying to stop the commotion," Carlos I need to tell you something." I was really nervous at this point.

Then a sweet voice filled the air. "Hey guys! I told you I'd be back!" It was Aria, with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I just went for a jog. This place is amazing!" She then collapsed on our couch.

"Glad you liked it," said Logan.

"Oh yeah, what do you want Kendall?" asked Carlos. I didn't know what to say. "Uhh, I completely forgot..."

"So, guys...,"Aria said," What are we gonna do today? Can we go to the pool? Please!"

We all nodded. "I'll get my super awesome pool stuff!" Carlos said, which just means his swimwear, basically.

Aria clapped her hands together. "Yay! I'll meet you guys down there." She left very quickly.

We all began to gather our stuff. By the time we were all ready, we took the elevator downstairs, and I grabbed Carlos. James and Logan went forward, oblivious that we stayed back. "Dude, I want to go to the pool," complained Carlos.

Here it goes. "Look Carlos, I really like your sister. Go ahead and hit me or whatever. But, I wanted to tell you that I really want a chance to get to know her and I'm really worried what you'd do. But I promise I won't hurt her. I won't...damage her soul, or whatever," I was completely stuttering now," This could be a chance for me to be happy again, and I need you to know. Just don't hurt me, ok?"

When I finally got a chance to look at him, he smiled.

Then he grabbed my cheek and said,"You are such a baby!"

I pushed his hand away. "Excuse me?"I asked.

Carlos looked at me and said," Dude, if you really like her, then go for it. I know you are better then James. I know you wouldn't do anything to her. But if you hurt her, or break her heart in any possible way-" he warned

"I won't, I promise," I told him.

He smirked, "Then go out there and get to know her better!" he said encouragingly. I thanked him with my eyes and went out to the pool.

I never thought he'd be so nice about it. Oh wait, I thought, he's Carlos. I laughed silently. This is going perfectly.

I saw everyone in the pool. Aria was there too. "Hey Kendall!"she yelled," Jump in!"

Then everyone else saw me and motioned for me to jump. So I did. When i came up for air, I realizes I completely soaked everyone. Including Aria, who was now wiping her eyes. "Oh crap, Aria. I'm really really sorry."

She started laughing, "It's fine. You are a good jumper." So I laughed too.

"Oh yeah," I said starting to make conversation," How long are you planning on staying?" I was hoping for at least a week.

She was leaning on the pool wall, and made circles on the edge. While looking down, she muttered, "Oh, I don't know, forever, I guess."

"Forever?" I blurted. "Wait, I thought you were just visiting."

"I was but, what I didn't tell anyone was that I really like it here. And I might want to maybe... take classes here, or something."

I was really confused now. "

"Take classes? For what? Like, acting or dancing?"

"Or singing..."she said.

I smiled. "You sing?"

She chuckled. "I guess it runs in the family."

"Does Carlos know? That you sing? Wait, does he even know that you want to stay here?"I asked with a million questions going through my head.

She looked up at me and then watched Carlos having fun jumping in and out of the pool. "He knows I sing. He's heard me a million times. He always used to tell me to actually do something with my voice. But, he doesn't know I'm planning on staying. He would probably just tell me it's so unsafe, and oh, there's too many stuck up people, I wouldn't want you to end up like that," she said mocking Carlos' tone," So, I actually don't think he remembers me singing. It was always a hobby to him, not a dream. It would probably shock him if he found out I wanted the same life as him."

I was silent listening to it all. I can't believe Carlos knows none of this. "Are you gonna tell him?"

She laughed. "Well I would have to eventually, wouldn't I? If I really do take this 'singing thing' seriously, then yes I would tell him. I would need his support."

"Um, so I would love to hear you sing sometime," I said bravely. "If you're good, I could take you to Gustavo."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh I know I'm good." Then I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Well, then let's go right now," I took her hand and started to pull her through the water. "No! Kendall!" she yelled, "Seriously no."

She tried to pull me back. But I was too strong. So instead, I lifted her up and tossed her in the water. She came up for air. "I'm going to _kill _you."

Whoa whoa whoa," I said laughing, and backing up. "I have one more question for you, first," I told her.

She tilted her head, waiting impatiently.

"Why did you tell me all this and not your brother?" I asked smiling.

She came up and slowly swam up to me.

"Besides Carlos, you always were my favorite Big Time Rush guy."

With that, she crawled up the pool steps and went to dry off. She smiled at me once and then I pushed myself underwater, not believing she just said that.

**A/N- Whoo! So cute, right? Again I need a lot of reviews. Because I do want to finish this story. But I need to know who likes it!**


End file.
